French and Idiot
by Megane Brother
Summary: Alfred is having a rough time at school. He is consider to be the "idiot" in the academy. If he doesn't past all his classes by the end of the first semester, he will be kick out. Lucky for him, a certain Canadian is willing to help. But what will happen if someone is trying to prevent the two to be any closer? *THIS IS AN UPDATE TO "ISN'T FRENCH A ROMANCE LANGUAGE?"*


**Hey you guys! Kin, here! Sorry for any bad grammar, it's pretty late right now. If anyone is interested to be my beta-reader please contact me! Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy this!**

Welcome to World-Wide Academy. WWA (for short) is an expensive boarding school for kids all around the world. Each country has a representative for each grade level. The representative's country pays for the student's education if their academic scores reach the school's expectation. Many students from one country can join the academy but they have to pay their own classes. The country's representative is the one they're paying for. If the student fails to keep their academic scores high, the country won't fund them and look for a new representative. WWA is one the greatest schools out there. Many students, grade levels 1-12, are waiting in line to get an offer. A country won't hesitate to replace a representative.

Many students, like Kiku Honda, Japan's representative, take their education really serious. But many, like Alfred Jones, United States' representative, doesn't...really give a crap. Be aware there will be idiots in the academy. It is scientifically proven that more that 50% of the world's population are idiots. Students have their own motivations to stay in the academy. One of the reasons is for the bright future that waits for them. And another reason can be idiotic as love.

Strangely, it is sunny outside at London, England. It is a brand new school year for many students all over the country. Many students are disappointed that their summer break is over. They aren't excited to welcome books and tests back into their lives. However, some are really happy to go back to school, especially for an American boy. Alfred is hype to reunite to one his best friends, Kiku Honda. He misses his ol' buddy, even though the two practically skyped each other every day. Thank you, "Goddess of the Internet and All that is Technology".

Alfred is jogging to school, happily humming "Kids in America". His dorm is about two or three blocks away from the school's main building, the study hall. The academy is divided into three sections, the dorm buildings, the study halls, and the market center. The dorm buildings are separated into two sections, boys and girls. The sections are divided into two parts, faculties and students. Teachers and staffs get to have their own room. The study hall is where the classes are taken place. It is separated into two sections, elementary and high school. 1-7 is elementary while 8-12 is high school. Next to the study halls is the market center, where the academy's cafeterias and stores are located at. The academy thought it'll be acceptable that the students stay a bit far from the academy, not that anyone is complaining.

"We're the kids of America, wooa oh! We're the kids of America, wooa oh! We're the kids of America, wooa oh! Everybody lives for the music-go-'round." sings the American as he begins to run towards the school. He can see the academy's entrance and as he got closer, he notices a certain brunette. Kiku busy himself with a book in his hand as he scan his eyes through the pages. Alfred grins wildly and charges towards his friend.

"Kikuuuuu!~"

Before the Japanese could look up from his book, Alfred pounce at his friend, almost pushing him to the ground. "Alfred-kun?" Kiku manage to mutter as his body is being enveloped by two, strong arms.

"Oh buddy, I miss you so much!" Alfred exclaims as he tightens his hug. Kiku chuckles as he pats his friend's back. "Yes, it's been long. Can you please let go, I don't want you to wrinkle my uniform." Alfred let's go and smiles. "Man, don't you look fly with that tie." Alfred points out the color change. In high school, students wear navy blue blazers and pants/skirt and a white collared shirt along with their proper-colored tie. Kiku and Alfred are both green ties, meaning they're juniors.

"Fly? I don't get the term.." mutters the Japanese as both walk inside the campus. Around the campus, many students reunite with their friends. Both Kiku and Alfred wave hello to their friends or high five them as they walk by.

"Man, it's so excited being a junior! Just two more years and I am done!" Alfred fist-pumps. Kiku nods but he frowns a bit. "Alfred-kun...you need to take this year seriously, you barely made it last year." The American rolls his eyes. "Psssh, as long as Obama is president, everything is alright." Kiku raise one of his eyebrows. "I don't understand how that'll help.. Doesn't his term end pretty soon" he asked. Alfred stops, looking at his friend straight in the eye. "Yea so?" He tilts his head. Kiku becomes more concern about his friend. "I don't understand how that'll help.."

After the school's ceremony, students were handed out their new schedules. Both boys were relief to have most of their classes together. Along with their schedule, they also received a progress report from the school. It explains how well they did last year and what they expect from them this year. High hopes and confidence drops rapidly for Alfred.

"This is bull shit!" cries Alfred. Kiku flinch a bit from the outburst from his friend. He turns around from his desk to see him. "What's wrong?" Alfred slams his head down on his desk, muttering curses to the school. "This school! That's what's wrong! They're saying bull about how I'm going to fail first semester if I don't show any improvements! Talk about 'motivating students to the best', they're making me feel bad!" he whimpers as he continues to complain under his breath. Kiku takes the report reads through it. "What about Obama helping you?" he asks when he finishes reading. "Obama isn't doing shit, I'm glad I didn't vote for him!" he rises up, banging his fist against the desk.

"But, you're not old enough to vote."

The two remain quiet as students around them are talking and chatting. Classes haven't started yet since other students are still getting their schedule.

"That doesn't matter. What matter are my academic scores here." Alfred bangs his fist again. Kiku takes a look at Alfred's last report card, showing his recent scores for each subject. "Are you having trouble with any of your classes? Math, Science, Literature?" Alfred shakes his head. "Math and Science are my best subjects, along with Technology. I'm not perfect with Literature but I know I'm above average with that. Physical education, I pass that. History, I don't know.." Kiku smiles, agreeing with him. "Well, according to your current scores, Foreign Language seems to be your weakness."

"What?"

"You're average on History and Fine Arts. But on Foreign Language, you failed." Kiku explains. Kiku hands Alfred his report card to see his scores. Alfred scans through his report until he saw his grade for Foreign Language. "A 53? That's impossible! I should have gotten at least a 70 or some score like that."

"To pass this semester, I suggest you to focus more on your Foreign Language class. Maybe score higher than average on History and Fine Arts. But with Foreign Language, you defiantly need to score high, at least an average score. Junior and Senior year are more challenging for us. It was ok to fail one class but this year, we have to pass all of them in order to graduate." Kiku suggests. Alfred sighs, stuffing his reports in his bag. "God, I hate school.. It's the first day and I'm already stressing out." Kiku sends him a smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great. This year foreign language is French. It should be easy since we already went through Spanish and Italian these past two years. They are quite familiar."

"Fuck French!" Alfred exclaims.

"Did someone said fucking a French?"

Both look up to see a male student smirking at them. Francis Bonnefoy, Republic of France's representative, walks towards them.

"Yes, spread the love to all le French boys around the school, especially to mua!~" winks the French.

Kiku tries not to make eye contact while Alfred looks at Francis with annoyance. "No one mentioned about fucking French boys, we were despising it." Alfred scolds. Francis let out an exaggerated gasp and glares at the American. "How could you, Alfredo! I thought we were buds!" Alfred glares back at the French with hurt eyes. "I thought so too, man! Why are you doing this to me? All because of you I am going to fail!" The two continues to glare at each other until Francis realizes what he just said. "Wait, fail?"

"If I don't pass Foreign Language, I'm going to fail and the school is going to kick me out!"

Francis takes a few seconds to take in what Alfred just said. He let out a snort and soon, he lets out a loud laughter. Alfred puffs his cheeks. "It's not funny! I'm seriously going to fail!" Francis let out a louder laughter, howling loud as he bangs his fist against Alfred's desk. He starts calming down but he still chuckles and giggles between his breaths.

"You're, heh, you're really an idiot, you know that! It's true what they say about Americans, they are really lazy when it comes to anything, especially education. Heh, you're the only person I know that is failing one class." Francis manages to breathe out as he's trying to catch his breath.

"Who's failing?"

The three looks up to see Arthur Kirkland, Great Britain's representative, walking towards them. Francis dramatically wipes a tear away and points at Alfred. "This guy here." Arthur let's out laugh and smirks down at the boy. "Of course, it has to be Jones. No one at this school is failing a class. This is what it means to be high above education. We're here in WWA because we're the best in our country. It is expected from us to be perfect in every subject and every class. I'm surprise that you're still here but I guess the school's policies went soft on you. The policies won't follow you in Junior year though, so you have to keep up or else we'll have a new student next semester."

Alfred doesn't say anything but stare down at his desk. Usually, he would have beaten the crap outta the Brit but he knows Arthur is right. He can't afford to fail any class or else he'll be gone for good. Arthur turns around, walking away. "Keep up, Jones." Francis looks at Alfred, feeling bad for his friend.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to tease you about it."

Alfred let out a weak chuckle. "It's alright, no biggie."

Francis nods a bit and walks away, rejoining with his other friends. Alfred places his forehead on the desk, letting out a big sigh. "I hate life." Kiku sympathize his friend. "Don't worry, I'll be here to help."

The classroom is starting to fill up with students. It's likely that class will start soon.

Alfred raises his head, catching a glimpse of a certain blond. His eyes widens when he realizes who it is. Matthew Williams, Canada's representative, walks into the room quietly. The Canadian looks around, only to catch the American's eyes. Alfred gulps and slowly raises his hand to wave a hello. The Canadian raises his and slowly waves hello with a shy smile. He walks toward a desk that's a few desks away from Alfred's and settles down there. All of Alfred's negativity is blown away as his heart pumps with new determination. He knows he has to pass and stay in the academy. Not for his education and not for his country but for him.


End file.
